User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy
/Archive 1/ Sign your damn messages with ~~~~ Please Read This Before You Leave A Message Let me make one thing absolutely clear: I will match your attitude. If you come in acting like an asshole, I'm going to be an asshole right back. It's okay to be angry and I don't expect dick sucking, but the moment you act like a whiny baby is the minute I stop giving a shit about being polite. The moment you start acting entitled and saying how everyone in the world loves your writing except for me that's when I feel the need to take you down a peg. I'm more than willing to help anybody and to give answers, but know that that help and those answer may be harsh. Pussyfooting and coddling won't help you improve. I would want the same for myself. __TOC__ Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Guy! For your birthday, you get a birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday! Happy Birthday Guy, hope you get a lot of cake, and some nice birthday presents, and whatnot. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 05:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You really are that guy... *middle finger* fuck you asshole. I hope you die in a fucking fire. I spent half the day on that creepypasta... I fucking hate you! Thanks for nothing! I hope you're happy! I tried! I read the standards! I did the best I could! I was carrying a candle of hope! And what do you do?! Blow it out! OF COURSE! YOU ARE AN ASS! DIE IN A VOLCANO!!! JUST DIE! Kelii40 (talk) 00:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC)Kelii40 P.S. I will never come here again. Hello there! I've been reading creepypastas for ages now, and I decided to write one not so long ago. Anyways, while I was trying to publish it, i had a major problem with the formatting. I've tried editing, and failed. What can I do to fix it? --Its erika (talk) 06:01, January 13, 2014 (UTC)its_erika Wow *message blew my mind* Wow. That just bottled my mind. Would you have any suggestions? Maybe a link to the cliche list please? P.S. Not being sarcastic, and jk on the last message. Does my creepypasta belong in the shitpasta wiki or does it just belong nowhere? :P Kelii40 (talk) 22:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC) So I am new to this editing... I want to know how to find my Pasta so I can add to it and edit as well. It is called "Where You Do Not See". It is a stupid question that if I dug deeper I could probably find... but yeah. Deletion Appeal/Copy of Story Needed Hello there, I wanted a copy of my deleted story titled "Where Your Eyes Do Not See" for my deletion appeal. If you could please send it to me so I can submit my appeal that would be great! Rocketa Bomb (talk) 16:02, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Seriously go fucking drink a bottle of bleach you fucking ass rammer. You seriously are so pedantic and self righteous no wonder you are a mod on this site. You are a fucking asshole and I really don't think you should be talkling down to people on the level which you do. Those who can't create destroy all others and you sir are really not one to be talking. You are a fucking ass fuck and I hope someone punches you in the face. n the real world no one would put up with this bullshit and I hope pretending you have a big dick on the internet makes you feel better about how sorry your real life must be. Jesus christ you are an insufferable loser. Fucking die in a hole you ass fuck CrimsonRegret (talk) 18:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC)CrimsonRegret My Story I've gotten some good reviews on my story, but I was hoping you could review it as well and make some suggestions for me. I have 4 pages worth of notations on how I ought to go about improving it, wanted some extra eyes on here too. Noothgrush (talk) 23:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) OK so um... what would you reccomend for a beginner like me? Kelii40 (talk) 01:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) You will "match" attitude but see you wonder why people come here thinking you are an asshole and talking to you this way. The reason people have a problem with you is because you are a MASSIVE problem. You talk down to people, you are severely biased, you are a fucking insufferable moron with your pedantic commentary. That's why people come here and HATE you because YOU GO AND HATE ON THEM FIRST! You publicly bash them and then wonder why people come here and call you an asshole. The truth is YOU ARE ONE. You aren't "nice" you don't have a good attitude yourself. You are a worthless ass fuck human parasite on a website where you don't even get paid. Give you one tiny ounce of power and you think you rule the world. Just kill yourself now because ugh I can't see how you actually have a fulfiling life with the way you talk to people. Ummm, the Sonic.exe is not below this site's standards of quality. It is a good and popular creepypasta with enough fans to warrant it staying on this site undeleted. And you have no good reason to defend its deletion. "It spawned a lot of bad imitators" is not a good reason for it to be deleted because that is not the story's fault P.S. I am also trying to think of a better creepypasta. Kelii40 (talk) 23:42, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, so this afternoon (for me) you deleted my page One last Fight because I didn't finish it. Because I don't think things through, I don't have a copy of what I wrote. Would you mind messaging that content to me on my wall, so I can finish it later? Thank you! --MERICA (talk) 05:18, January 16, 2014 (UTC) will3947 I hope it's okay if I comment here in response to you instead of on the In Between Static page, I read those Shintaro stories you sent/suggested. I don't know if I'm going to fall in love with his work like I did Junji Ito - admittedly he did come close to pushing some of my buttons, but not to the point of triggering an awful response in me. But I did like them and I'm glad you suggested them; I really liked the concept in Multiplication and that one kind of stuck out to me. I'll definitely keep an eye out for further Pastas from you, and are there any others outside of the two I know of that are on this wiki? Hidinginether (talk) 20:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Dear ImGonnaBeThatGuy, I would appreciate it if you didn't delete everyones creepypasta since "Scarecrow that Stalks" got deleted. It took me 53 minutes to type it and I just wanted people to read it. No offence but you act like the biggest dick. From NinjaPasta Critique Request I'll check those pastas out later! Thanks for sharing! ^_^ By the way, would you be willing to read and critique a pasta I wrote? To be frank I myself don't think it's very good, I think it came out kind of sloppy but I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong and what I actually did do right and I haven't received much substantial criticism for it yet and I was hoping maybe you could give me that with some small nuggets of advice thrown into what I did wrong and what, if anything, I did right. I want to write another pasta and I do have the idea and even an outline for my next one firmly in place, and I want it to be enough of an improvement that even if it still shows big flaws I don't look back on it and feel I failed to convey my ideas and I do feel that way about my first pasta which kind of sucks because its idea actually stems from something somewhat personal, but maybe I rushed it or something. Doesn't help that save for essays and other types of school or work reports, I have not written anything since I was 7 and that was 25 years ago. I don't know why since I have literally made it a point to consume multiple books a month since I was even younger than that but I guess it wasn't until recently I decided I wanted to try my hand at writing. Anywho, here it is. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/3:00 The input will be appreciated! ^_^ Hidinginether (talk) 11:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) i hate u U IDIOT! U DELETED MY BEST WORK ON THIS CRAP SITE! AND IT HAD LIKE 10 PARAGRAPHS! AND U DELETED ALL OF IT! WITHOUT A FUCKING REASON U SON OF A BITCH! I HATE U THE MOST IN MY LIFE!The Sliter Creater (talk) 03:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC)The Sliter Creater (hates u most in the whole world) : You seem upset. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:44, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi I am Mr. J. Thank you for the input! I'll take into consideration what you said, along with some of the other bits of advice I'm reading. Hidinginether (talk) 15:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me what was wrong with my pasta. I honestly don't understand how to format correctly with the new rules about that so I'm sorry about that part. I'm planning to rewrite the story, better this time. I hope the new rehashing will be up to par with standards. if you were wondering, I tried to imitate the writing style in "Flowers for Algernon" and I was surprised that you made the connection. I'll tone down his challenges to make it a bit more believable that he would be a SEAL. That last post was mine, sorry I didn't sign it. SmileDog27 (talk) 00:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC) hey my pasta was just something my friend wrote cause she got mad at me and yah Kitten33 (talk) 18:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) kitten33 Put it back! You should put back the page! The one that is The Devil Inside of Me, because I made it. But if you undelete it, I will change the story a little, but tell me please, why you deleted it. Because I will fix that problem. Luisantonio.barrera.9277 06:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC)User:Luisantonio.barrera.9277 Polie Anger Dear Guy, Now, I'm not here to immaturely scream at you for your self righteous actions against my personal work. Nor am I here to start any kind of riot against your ideals and morales. I am here however, to ask you for the smallest amount of decency that you seemed to be lacking. I do understand that you feel that my writings (In your Opinion) do not make the cut, but I feel that being a working member on this site for over two years mean that I deserve a molocule of respect. Not only has all three of my recent pieces been read but MrCreepyPasta, TheCreepyDark, and various other narrators but, I've started growing a following on other sites such as Devianart and YouTube. I'm not asking for special treatment but a warning or maybe a message before you destroy all of the pastas that I've ever written and taking me off the US page would have been greatly aprieciated. With Holding Back Unsurmountable Fits of Rage, MissRosalinaLuma You've Met with a Terrible Fate Haven't You? 19:44, January 25, 2014 (UTC)